A new hero reaches for the stars
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: I adopted this story from marioandsonicFTW. It's a side story of Sonic colours. The main character's name is flash. He's not my OC. He's marioandsonicFTW's OC.


Flash: Can I go, Mom? Please?

Flash's mom: Well, it seems safe enough to go. Alright. You can go. Just be careful. I'm still skeptical about it. Be careful about anything suspicious.

Flash: Thanks Mom! I will. I'll be back before you know it. Love you!

Flash grabbed his favorite sneakers and ran out of the front door of his house. It was a warm Saturday morning and the sun was shining bright. He was so excited to go to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park. No one has ever seen anything like it. Flash quickly ran to a bus headed for the entrance to the park. The bus was pretty packed. Flash was lucky enough to be able to get in. A few of his classmates from school were there, but none of them actually said "Hi" or anything.

Flash: Don't let it get to you, Flash.

Not long after Flash got in, the bus finally stopped in front of a tall tower.

Flash: Whoa!

That tower was so tall that it reached up into space. Flash paid for the admission for the park and was lead by one of Eggman's surprisingly friendly robots to the elevator. It was so cool. Whoever heard of an elevator that goes into space! Flash got inside and once the door closed, we started rising. It felt so weird and the elevator was accelerating faster and faster. Flash looked out the window and saw the ground getting farther and farther away. It sort of gave me goosebumps. Then, Flash heard Eggman's voice on an intercom.

Intercom: Hello happy people! Buckle up as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you to an interplanetary wonderland of fun.

I looked up and saw the park coming into view. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Intercom: This amusement park was created entirely out of a sense of remorse for my_ past_ transgressions and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds.

Flash: I'm keeping my eye on you, Eggman.

Soon, the elevator stopped at the Tropical Resort. As Flash got out of the station, he saw an amazing view of the world below along with a starry sky. All around were flashing neon signs saying "Welcome!" and the buldings all had a tropical theme.

Intercom: Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, where you can enjoy five planets for the price of one! First stop, the Tropical Resort. There you'll find breath-taking views from our giant Ferris wheel, amazing deals in the shopping mall, and constant risks of bodily harm.

Flash: Hilarious.

His voice was filled with sarcasm.

But it was really unbelievable. The Ferris wheel had an amazing view of the entire resort and Flash could also see the other planets in the distance. None of Eggman's robots were threatening in anyway like they used to be and overall it was an indescribable experience and that was only the resort. Flash could only imagine how much fun the other planets would be.

Intercom: Please feel free to fill out a brief survey after your visit. Your opinions matter to us. ...Unless you didn't have fun, then we don't care.

Flash: He may have turned a new leaf, but he's still rude.

Flash was roaming the park until he came across the station for the Egg Shuttle.

Flash: This must be how I get to the other planets.

Flash got inside and saw the shuttle waiting to be loaded with passengers. Upon getting inside another announcement came on.

Intercom: Welcome aboard the Egg Shuttle, offering lightspeed access to each of the parks attractions. Perfect for jiggery visitors with no attention span to spare on getting there.

The shuttle lifted off and we were off to who knows where? Flash buckled up and looked at a monitor showing the stops that the shuttle was making.

Intercom: Next stop, the Sweet Mountain. Enjoying our candy paradise is the perfect way to celebrate your next birthday... or to avoid reaching it.

Flash: Maybe later.

We stopped at the Sweet Mountain, but I stayed on to wait for the shuttle to move on.

Intercom: Next stop, the Starlight Carnival. The sheer scale of our illuminated space fleet is sure to make you feel small and insignificant by comparison.

Flash: Sounds awesome! But I want to see the other planets too.

Moving on, Flash saw that we were skipping the next planet.

Flash: What gives?

Intercom: Next Stop, Planet Wisp. This attraction is currently off-limits as it is still under construction and may not be dangerous enough for visitors yet."

Flash: That's fine. I'll come back when it's done.

Just then, the shuttle started rattling violently. People were yelling and screaming and Flash was scared out of his sneakers.

Intercom: Attention passengers! The Egg Shuttle is undergoing technical difficulties. We will be making an emergency stop on Planet Wisp.

After a bumpy ride to the planet, the shuttle landed safely and maintenance robots entered when the doors opened.

Intercom: All passengers please exit the shuttle and wait patiently for the maintenance crew to repair the shuttle. We advise that you do not, repeat, do NOT wander around the planet as it is still undergoing construction.

Everyone got out and waited outside the station for the shuttle to be fixed. The planet was so beautiful. Bright colored trees and plants everywhere and green grass as far as you could see. At that time, Flash saw two streaks of cyan and white rush by me followed by a robot. They headed into a forest. No one was looking so Flash decided to investigate. It's not like anyone would know.


End file.
